Relajate
by affy bp
Summary: Ginny cree que es tiempo de enseñarle a Hermione una util forma de relajarse un rato. FemSlash, Ginny-Hermione. One-shoot


**RELAJATE**

Pasaban de las doce, todos estaban en sus dormitorios conciliando el sueño, descansando después de un ajetreado día, o simplemente teniendo una conversación sin sentido con sus compañeros de cuarto. ¡Claro! A excepción de dos jovencitas que hacían todo lo contrario…

-¿Qué haces Hermione?-pregunto cierta pelirroja entrometida mientras se sentaba a su lado en un amplio sofá rojo.

-Los deberes de herbologia Ginny. Si me disculpas, de verdad estoy muy ocupada-respondió bravamente la castaña mientras volvía su mirada al libro que hace unos segundo había dejado de leer.

Ginny sonrió con una tranquilidad insana y miro la Sala Común de Gryffindor, ya totalmente vacía.

-Hermione, ya todos están dormidos, ¿No crees que deberías hacer lo mismo?-pregunto con una voz queda y serena

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque adelanto los deberes de toda la semana, si no, nunca tendría tiempo de acabarlos todos-explico la castaña un poco molesta por la insistente chica.

-Te vas a volver loca muy pronto si sigues así-comento la pelirroja con una sonrisa burlona

-No lo dudo-concordó Granger dedicándole a su amiga una mirada cómplice

-Son mas de las doce, deberías relajarte un rato antes de continuar-opino Weasley

-De verdad Ginny, no quiero ser grosera, pero es que enserio no tengo tiempo para..

-No seas ridícula. Siempre hay tiempo para relajarse aunque sea cinco minutos-interrumpió Ginny.

La castaña la miro ceñuda, ella le costaba mucho ser paciente cuando alguien como Ginevra se ponía tan insoportable como en este momento. Eran amigas claro, pero si la pelirroja no la dejaba terminar sus deberes de una vez, Hermione tendría que propiciarle un buen golpe en la cara y mandarla a dormir de una vez.

-No me lo tomes a mal amiga-empezó Weasley-pero creo que deberías calmarte un poco, últimamente tienes tan poco tiempo para hablar, comer, dormir…

-Así es como a mi me gusta-contradijo Hermione

-Pues no me interesa. Vas a tener tus cinco minutos de relajamiento y punto-afirmo la pelirroja y de una cerro todos los libros que Granger tenía sobre la mensa, haciendo que esta le dedicara una mirada mas fría que el hielo.

-De acuerdo. Tu ganas. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga con tal de que me dejes tranquila?-pregunto la castaña muy molesta

Ginny no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa victoriosa cuando Hermione rodo los ojos y aparto la mesa del sofá para que hubiera mas espacio, ella aprovecho y se sentó mucho mas cerca de Granger, hasta que sus piernas entraron en contacto y su hombro rozaba el de la castaña.

-¿Ahora me dirás como..Relajarme..?-pregunto temerosa

-Claro-accedió Ginevra

Y sin decir mas se sentó en las piernas de su amiga provocando en esta un escalofrió que recorrió su columna entera. Ginny corrió su larga cabellera roja intensa hacia atrás de sus hombros y se inclino hasta quedar a centímetros del rostro de una Hermione tensa y asustada.

-¿Qu..Que haces?-balbuceo ella un tanto intimidada por la chica que tenia enfrente

-¿Te molesta? Porque si te molesta no lo hare. Pero si te parece bien, quiero enseñarte como puedes _relajarte_ de verdad-susurro Ginny en la oreja derecha de la castaña, la cual volvió a estremecerse, Weasley poso sus labios rojos sobre el lóbulo de Hermione lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo poco a poco hasta hacer que ella soltara un suspiro, se separo lentamente y se disponía a ponerse de pie cuando Hermione la tomo del brazo

-Enséñame..

-¿Eh?

-Enséñame Ginny, a _relajarme._

La sonrisa de la pelirroja se ensancho y se sentó nuevamente sobre las piernas, esta vez mas relajadas, de Hermione quien sonrió al tenerla de nuevo a esa cercanía. Ginny rozo su nariz por el rostro de la castaña haciéndola desesperar, Hermione quería probar el dulce sabor de los finos y delicados labios de su amiga menor y no quería esperar mucho mas.

Ginny la tomo del cabello y la atrajo mas a si provocando que esta vez sus labios chocaran en un cálido, húmedo y ardiente beso. Sus lenguas bailaban juntas como una sola y sus bocas se juntaban en un movimiento rítmico y sensual. La mano de Ginevra fue bajando hasta tocar uno de los pechos endurecidos de Granger la cual suspiro nuevamente antes de incorporarse al beso con mas ferocidad.

Hermione cerró los ojos y sintió la mano de Ginny masajeando su cuerpo, tocando sus senos y acariciando sus piernas con dulzura, la respiración entrecortada de la pelirroja la hacia vibrar y de pronto se encontraba deseando mas de sus ardientes labios rojos.

Pero sin decir, hacer, o tocar nada mas, Ginny se despego del cuerpo sudado de Hermione dejándola con un semblante desconcertado y confuso

-¿Ves como no es tan malo dejar tus libros de vez en cuando? Es mas, me atrevo a decir que es sumamente _productivo_-dijo irónicamente mientras se pasaba una mano por sus rojos cabellos tratando inútilmente de acomodarlos.

Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja. Tal vez Ginny tenía razón y relajarse _así_ de vez en cuando no era tan malo.

* * *


End file.
